Tierno Amor
by Uzuga Viri-chan
Summary: Naruto tiene 8 años y se ha enamorado de su vecina Hinata Acompañemos a Naruto en sus aventuras para conquistar a Hinata y alejar a los posibles "Novios" de
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Uzuga Viri-chan, soy nueva. Esta historia la escribi cuando lei sobre amores con diferencias de edades.**

**Me encanta el Naruhina x eso me anime jiji**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Naruto tiene 8 y Hinata 15**

**Sakura y Naruto son hermanos**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia es mia.**

**|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|**

**TIERNO AMOR**

1 - Cuando la conoci

-¡Mama! - gritaba una pelirosa, adelante corria un pequeño rubio con una muñeca sin cabeza en la mano- Lo esta haciendo otravez! Educa a este pequeño renacuajo.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sakura! ¡Comportence como buenos niños! -gritaba una mujer desde la cocina.

-Ya ves lo que provocas -acuso el pequeño rubio.

-Esto es tu culpa -señalo.- Le quitas las cabezas a mis muñecas.

-Para que las quieres si nunca juegas con ellas -apunto mientras le tiraba el cuerpo decapitado de la barbie.

-Los guardo como un recuerdo de mi infancia -tomo la muñeca y subio por las escaleras.

-Pesada -suspiro, ahora no tenia nada con que entrenerse. Decidio salir a la calle y mirar a las personas que pasaban.

De pronto un enorme camion de mudanzas aparco frente a la casa de enfrente, segun de habia contado su papa se vendio cuando la señora Wanfiel se mudo hace un mes.

Ahora tendria nuevos vecinos, esparaba que fuera un chico de su edad para jugar en su barrio solo habia familias con hijos de la edad de Sakura, su hermana. Aunque con su suerte lo dudaba seriamente.

-Seguro una pareja de ancianos. -se dijo al ver una camioneta llegar.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando vio a la criatura mas hermosa que pudo aver pisado aquel vecindario.

Tenia el cabello negro con reflejos azulados, ojos de un color perla pero con destellos violetas y las facciones de un angel. Vestia un vestido veraniego ceñido a los pechos y la cintura y luego caia suelto hasta las rodillas.

-Es hermosa -susurro.

Era como una princesa no era un angel o una ninfa, no podia comparar su belleza con algun mortal.

Cerro la boca, se le estaba escurriendo baba y no queria que ella lo viese vio mirar a su direccion, sintio como se sonrojaba por completo ¿Que podia hacer? Alzo timidamente una mano para saludarla, y se percato que la sonrisa de aquella crecia.

Se dio la vuelta para hablar con un chico que tambien salio de la camioneta. No supo explicar el porque de la nada se sentia como de desepcionado.

-Hola pequeño Principe. -Una vos increiblemente suave le hablo.

Levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba frente a el. Sintio la cara caliente y se creyo incapaz de hablar correctamente -Ho-o-la... Y-yo s-so-soy... -era la mayor verguenza de su corta vida no podia hilar una palbra sin tartamudear.

Escucho su risa y vio como ponia una mano sobre su boca. -Lo siento... -intento controlar su risa que a su parecer era una musica celestial. - eres muy timido ¿verdad? Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga. -Se agacho un poco y le tendio su mano. Al contacto con su piel un escalosfrio le recorrio la espina dorsal -Seremos vecinos al parecer. Mi familia y yo venimos de Tokio. - Le ofrecio una encantadora sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y ladeaba un poco el rostro.

Y como todo hermoso momento es cortado por algun mousntro o bruja sin vida propia este momento fue cortado por una chillona vos que salia de la casa.

-Enano Mama dice que la cena esta lista.

¿La molesta de su hermana mayor no podia aver hecho cualquier otra cosa? ¿Porque siempre estaba fastidiandolo? Fruncio el ceño y la fulmino con la mirada.

Sakura ni se inmuto al ver que su hermano le miaba mal, mas bien su atencion se dirigio a la chica junto a el, era muy bonita aunque no tanto como ella obvio.

-Hola que tal... -le tendio su mano. -Soy Sakura.

-Hola Sakura... -agarro su mano. -Me llamo Hinata, sere su nueva vecina.

-Vaya no sabia que esa casa se habria vendido. -mirando por encima del hombro de Hinata para ver a un enorme camion de mudanzas y unos señores hablando.

-Holaaa... -una niña identica a Hinata pero con el cabello castaño se acerco a ellos.

-Ella es mi hermanita Hanabi tiene 8 años. -presento. -Ellos son Sakura y el pequeño principe se llama? -mirando a Naruto.

-¿Pequeño Principe? -Sakura exploto en risas mientras Hinata le miraba curiosa, Hanabi tenia cara de confusion y Naruto tenia un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-Perdon Sakura... -interrumpio Hinata. -¿Porque te ries?

-El enano este no es ningun principe. -señalo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-Ah... A mi me parecio como un pequeño Principe asi con su cabello rubio y ojos azules tan tierno. -Naruto estaba que se moria de la impresion ella pensaba que era guapo, no lo dijo textualmente pero era mas que seguro que eso era lo que pensaba.

Hanabi fruncio el seño ante la explicacion de su hermana, ella era muy buena y siempre pensaba lo mejor de los no dejaria que ese niñito antipatico le robara la atencion de su hermana.

Tocio fuertemente para que se dieran cuenta que ella seguia alli. -Es un gusto conocerlos. -le sonrio a Sakura y miro despectivamente a ese rubio sin cerebro. Luego se giro hacia su hermana. -Papa quiere que vayas a ayudarnos a desempacar hermanita.

-Claro... Nos veremos Sakura-san y...

-N-Naruto. -Se obligo a hablar normalmente antes de que la niñita odiosa esa se llevara a su hermana.

-Mañana ven a mi casa Hinata te enseñare el barrio. -Sakura se adelanto antes de que fueran. -¿Seguro entraras en una semana al Colegio verdad?

-Si claro... Hablaremos mañana Chau. -se dio la vuelta y alzo la mano.

-Cierra la boca se te cae la baba enano. -dijo con una sonrisa malevola.

-Aahhh... Deja de llamarme enano Bruja. -sonrio divertido y corrio dentro de la casa.

-Narutooo! -corrio tras el.

-¿Hija que ves? -pregunto un castaño a una peliazul.

-Creo que este vecindario sera muy divertido Padre. -sonrio.

-Seguro que si... Ahora ve a ayudar a tu madre.

-Claro pero ni intentes escapar... -lo tomo de la manga y lo jalo dentro de la casa.

|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|

Si les gusto y quieren que continuen solo dejenme Review

Si no les gusto dejenme Review

Preguntas: Review

Tomatazos: Review

**Besotes de Viri-chan \(^^)/**


	2. Cena y Visitas

**Holis de nuevo iop jiji Viri-chan al rescate jeje bueno no tanto asi. Abajo nos leemos! Mientras Disfruten la lectura.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Naruto tiene 8 y Hinata 15**

**Sakura y Naruto son hermanos**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia es mia.**

**|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|**

**Tierno Amor**

2 - Visitas y Cena.

Naruto se miraba en el espejo, vestia unos pantaloncitos y unas medias. Levantaba los brazos para ver sus musculos que eran raquiticos en realidas, tocaba sus cachetes y despeinaba su cabellera mientras pensaba que podia ver Hinata en el no era guapo que digamos, tenia lo suyo si, pero no podria conquistarla con ese cuerpo y menos si se trababa cada ves que la veia.

Prometio que iria a visitarlo mañana, bueno no a el sino a su hermana. Aún asi estaria en su casa y eso valia mucho para el.

Bajo las escaleras para toparce con una escena muy conocida para el. Su madre, su hermana y aunque suene extraño su padre tambien veian telenovelas que a su parecer eran cursis y melodramaticas.

Tomo un vaso de leche y un poco de fruta en un tazon y fue a sentarse en un sillón junto a su familia.

-Kei es taaan kawaii!... -su hermana alargaba la "a" exageradamente para dar a entender lo guapo del Protagonista.

-Y es tan amable, simpatico, carismatico, caballeroso, gentil... -ahora su madre rezaba una sarta de cualidades para el tal "Kei" decidio concentrarse en su cena.

-¡No le creas a esa arpia! -no podrian ser mas raros, ¡ah! si podian, su padre tambien era un fanatico de esas historias rosas.

-Papa no deberias ver esto... -advirtió, aunque sabia que era tonto hacerlo. -Te llenan la cabeza de cucarachas sensibleras.

-¿Cucarachas Sensibleras? -pregunto Sakura volteando a verlo. -¿De donde saca esa pequeña cabeza tuya tantas palabras extrañas?

-¡No son extrañas! -defendio.

-Mejor callate enano, no me dejas escuchar. -reclamo impaciente.

-Eso que ven les pudrira la cabeza... -recordo a su amigo Sasuke que siempre decia que a su padre no le gustaba que su madre viera telenovelas porque pudrian el cerebro.

-¡Sigue a tu corazon Hikari! -es que acaso Minato no habia escuchado nada de lo que habia dicho.

-¡Todo es por culpa de Midori! -acuso Kushina.

Y va la burra al trigo, su familia no escuchaba sus advertencias. Empezaba a creer que era adoptado, era el unico normal en esa familia de locos.

Empezaba por la madre, Kushina era la madre mas temperamental que podria tener. Nunca sabia si hacias las cosas bien o mal, en un momento te gritaba para que hicieras algo y al siguiente te llenaba de besos y abrazos.

Al igual que su odio-amor con el padre de Sasuke. Fugaku-baka como le llamaba, en un momento despotricaba en su cara y al otro se reian como buenos amigos.

Su padre Minato era el mas tranquilo de todos, siempre tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de gustarle esos programas cursis que veia con su madre y su hermana, era su heroe. Soportaba a su bipolar madre y a su histerica hija. Trabajaba en Hokage Corp. una empresa de electronica asociada con Sharingan S.A. la empresa de la familia de Sasuke-teme.

Su hermana era una desequilibrada mental, histerica, insoportable. Siempre quejandose de todo y de todos, se peleaba con su amiga Ino por el telefono todo el tiempo.¡¿Quien en su sano juicio llama a alguien para pelearse con el por telefono?! Sinceramente no la entendia ni queria entenderla.

-Ire a dormir... -aviso, aunque sabia que era inutil cuando ellos solo escuchaban a Hikari discutiendo con Midori por el amor del tal Kei. ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Se sabia sus nombres! hizo una mueca ¡Que Horror!

Subio rapidamente las escaleras, antes de que averigue mas cosas sobre ese programa.

Ya era de dia, lo que significaba solo una cosa: Veria a Hinata-chan.

Se vistio lo mejor que pudo, y ya que estaba en eso de la imagen se hecho algo de perfume.

-¿Que es ese olor?... -pregunto una pelirroja durante el desayuno. -Es muy fuerte.

-Creo que el enano este, se ha bañado en perfume.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Naru-chan... Deverias usar moderadamente esa colonia, es muy fuerte... -abrio la ventana para que entre una brisa fresca.

-Mama... La hija de nuestros nuevos vecinos, Hinata... Va a venir hoy con su hermanita ¿Esta bien?

-Claro hija... -sonrio.

-¡Holaa familia hermosa! -Minato entro en la cocina todo trajeado.

-Hola amor... -Kushina beso a su esposo.

-Que asco... Puag... -Naruto simulo arcadas. -Hagan esas cochinadas en privado.

Minato sonrio. -Hijo cuando crezcas nada de esto te parecera asqueroso, Creeme. -despeino sus cabellos. -Por cierto no deverias utilizar tanto gel... -Sonrio picaro. -Te ves mas guapo con el cabello despeinado. -le hizo un guiño que lo dejo rojo como un tomate. ¿Se dio cuenta?

Ya eran las diez en punto ¡¿Porque Hinata no llegaba?! Es que acaso no tenia bastante sufrimiento con no verla.

Sono el timbre, la esperanza de verla hizo acoplo en sus animos y corrio a abrir la puerta. Puso su mejor sonrisa y abrio.

-Hola ¿Esta la Sña. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze? -Decepcion, al ver el rostro del repartidor.

Esta demas decir que coqueteaba indiscretamete con su hermana cada ves que venia.

-Mi mama fue al Super...

-Ya veo... Ehh esta caja llego para ella. -Le dio una caja rectangular morada. -¿Se la podrias entregar? -la tomo y se dio cuenta de lo que buscaba con la vista.

-Takeshi Takeshi... -canturreo burlonamente al verlo mirar dentro de la casa -Sakura nunca te hace caso, ¿Porque sigues intentandolo? -hizo un ademan para que guardara silencio al verlo intentar replicar. -Si embargo, no digo que tu caso este perdido.

-¿Ahh si? -pregunto con fingido desinteres.

- Sip... -lo observo de reojo, al verlo tener su atencion sonrio malevolamente. -Es obvio que lo que nesecitas es un abrevuelo* para que le hable a Sakura de ti.

-¿Un Abrevuelo? -pregunto.

-Claro... ya sabes, yo le hablo de ti y tu me haces a cambio un favor.

-¿Que favor? -lo observo claramente desconfiado, ese niño y sus amigos siempre estaba metiendose en problemas, y ni que decir de la cara de pillo que tenia. Algo le decia que el favor que pediria a cambio no seria ningun juguete o dulces, claro que no. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de si funcionaria su plan.

-¿Y funcionara? -sonrio. Sonrisa que para Takeshi era la del mismo demonio, trago saliva, aquell era como un pacto con Satanas.

-Claaaroooo... -le miro fijamente, obviamente el pobre ingenuo se lo estaba creyendo.

-Trato Hecho. -le tendio su mano. -Pero... -Sudo frio se habra dado cuenta que lo unico que queria erael favor.

-¿Pero?

-Deja de sonreir asi... -lo miro entre confundido y aliviado. -Me asustas... Es como se te vendiera mi alma o algo.

-Claro.

-Ok. -Se fue el muy tonto cayo.

Se rio macabramente, hasta que sintio que alguien tosia tras el.

-¿Que haces riendo como un maniatico delante de la entraba? -pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-Nada. -contesto rapido.

-Ok... -miro la caja que tenia en la mano. -¿Esa caja de quien es?

-Ah, pues es para Mamá. -sonrio de un modo estraño. -La trajo Takeshi.

-Takeshi es un pesado que suerte que no me lo encontre.

-Yo creo que es muy valiente al intentar conquistarte. Con lo histerica que eres. -finalizo.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna Histericá! -subio a su cuarto.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde, habria abierto esa puerta unas cuatro veces pensando que seria Hinata, pero siempre se llevaba la sorpresa de que eran otras personas, como por ejemplo: Su vecina para pedirle algo a su madre, el lechero, unos señores de la iglesia, el cartero. Parecia que todos se habian propuesto fastidiarlo ese dia.

Sono el timbre,abrio la puerta desganado.

-Hola. -ni siquiera miro quien era.

-Hola Naruto-chan. -Levanto la cabeza tan rapidamente que seguro se fracturaria.

Era ella.

Suspiro, ella se veia tan hermosa y radiante hay, hablando y riendose de lo que sea que Sakura le decia.

Llevaban sentadas dos horas charlando como si fueran amigas, deberia de admirar eso en su hermana, se hacia amigas con gran facilidad, a diferencia de el. Normalmente era muy timido con las personas a las que apenas conocia, pero una ves tomada confianza era muy hiperactivo e inquieto, gastando bromas en todos lados... Su madre decia que le sacaria canas verdes.

Oyo un suspiro y unos susurros enfurruñados. Miro a la niñita castaña, hermana de Hinata.

-Oye tu. -le hablo una Hanabi aburrida, su hermana no le hacia caso y ese rubio falso podria entretenerla.

-¿Yo? -se señalo a si mismo.

-Pues quien mas sino, idiota.

-¡Oye! Tu a mi no me llamas idiota niñita insoportable...

-¡El unico insoportable aqui eres tu! -lo señalo.

-Aww... ¡Que lindo! -hablo Sakura. -Mi tonto hermano menor a encontrado a su alma gemela.

-¡¿QUE?! -Naruto y Hanabi exclamaron al unisono.

-Eso es tan lindo. -sonrio Hinata.

-Eso seria lo ultimo One-chan -expreso una furiosa Hanabi.

-Yo creo que es lindo el amor... -declaro Hinata. Las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron ella era tan linda que no podria contradecirla.

-Asi es... -sonrio embobado.

-¿Y a este que le pasa? -Sakura enarco una ceja mirando a su hermano.

-Tiene cara de tonto. -dijo Hanabi riendo internamente.

-Eso lo ha tenido desde que nacio... -conto Sakura.

Pero el no las escuchaba, miraba a Hinata como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa del universo.

Hinata sonrio, ese niñito era tan mono y agradable.

-¿Dime Naruto-chan cuantos años tienes? -pregunto.

-Teng meses. -fruncio el seño. -No me gusta que me llame Naruto-chan... Yo ya soy grande.

-Eres el mas bajo de tu clase Naruto. -opino la pelirrosa.

-Gracias por recordarmelo. -dijo sarcastico.

-De nada... -sonrio cinica.

Se escucho que alguin abria la puerta.

-¡Ya llegue!

-Mama aqui estan Hinata y Hanabi... -dijo Sakura.

-¡Oh ya veo! -sonrio la pelirroja. Dejo las bolsas en la cocina, luego se sento junto a ellas.

-Buenas tardes Kushina-san... -Hinata hizo una reverencia. -Es un placer conocerla.

-¡Oh pero que niña tan educada y tan mona! -exclamo Kushina. -¿Y esta pequeñita es? -señalo a Hanabi.

-Ella es mi hermana.

-Buenas tardes señora me llamo Hanabi Hyuuga.

-¿Hyuuga? -pregunto extrañada.

-Si, somos de la familia Hyuuga... -Kushina reparo rapidamente en sus ojos perlados.

-¡Wow! No me lo esperaba. ¿Son hijas de Hiashi-baka y Hinamori-chan? -pregunto con emocion inpregnada en su voz.

-¿Mama conoces a los padres de Hinata-chan? -Sakura estaba algo extrañada de que su madre conociera los nombres de los padres de su nueva amiga.

-Claro que si fuimos compañeros en la primaria y secundaria.

-Seguro mis padres se pondran felices al saber que usted es su vecina... -comento Hinata.

-¡Ya se! -grito/exclamo.

-¡¿Que pasa Oka-san?! -Naruto corrio a su lado.

-Dile a tus padres Hina-chan que vengan hoy a cenar en casa. -lo dijo con un tono de voz que no aceptaba replicas.

Luego de que Hinata haya aceptado temerosa la invitacion, pidio el numero de la casa para confirmar la cena.

Naruto estaba mas que feliz, contento volveria a ver a Hinata esa noche, ella era tan agradable y tierna, se sentia en paz cuando estaba con ella... Era una sensacion muy linda, aunque no sabia que era. Solo sabia que con verla se ponia nervioso como si no quisiera que ella lo viera como un revoltoso. Era dificil de explicar.

Se escucho el timbre y fue junto a sus padres que le habrieron la puerta a unos señores, el joven al que habia visto hablar con Hinata, ella y su hermana "la fastidiosa" como la habia apodado en secreto.

Luego de unos abrazos de parte de Hinamori, con su Kushina, saludos de Hiashi y Minato, reclamos de Kushina por no avisar que se habian mudado nuevamento pasaron a la sala.

-Hina-chan debemos hablar con Mikoto-chan y reunirnos el sabado por la tarde. -exclamo una efusiva Kushina.

-Claro, hace tiempo que no nos reunimo las tres juntas.

-Eso es porque Hiashi-bak...

-¡Kushina! -interrumpio/reprendio Minato.

Por parte de Hinata, Hanabi y Neji estaban anonadados al ver como se dirigia a su padre. Sakura y Naruto ya estabn acostumbrados a que madre fuera... ¿Directa?

-¿Que? -pregunto inocente.

-Ya hablamos sobre ponerles motes a nuestros amigos. -Hablo Minato, mirandola tiernamente.

-Pero amor a Hiashi no le importa ¿Verdad? -se volteo a mirarlo con la mas fria y cortante de sus miradas, dandole a entender que si hablaba de mas lo pagaria muy caro.

-Claro... -trago saliva, Kushina "la habanera sangriente" podia ser verdaderamente peligrosa. No entendia como su buen amigo se enamoro de ella, con su caracter de los mil demonios.

Hinamori no hacia mas que descuartizarse de risa, esos tres nunca cambiaban, Kushina insultando a Hiashi, Minato reprendiendola, y Hiashi fingiendo no importarle ni asustarse.

Los mas pequeños observaban aquella, peculiar escena, al parecer estaban equivocados al pensar que esta seria una cena aburrida.

I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|

**Hola espero que les halla gustado este cap.**

**Agradesco a todos los que me dejaron fav, foll, review o simplemente leyeron GRAACIIAASS**

**NUNCA CREI TAL ACEPTACION! ME MOTIVAN ENCERIO!**

**Ahora respondo sus comentarios:**

- dniizz: Holaa eres mi primer review asi que aclarare todas tus dudas. Respecto a Sasuke? Si... tendra la misma edad que Naruto y le gustara "la hermana de su mejor amigo". Durante el fic se sabra la edad de los demas personajes. Hiashi hara de padre sobreprotector en el fic y dara un poko de risa mas adelante. Y los enamorados que tendra Hinata es secreto pero una pista: seran varios y variados jeje. Besotes ^^

- NHSawako-chan: Hello! Si un poco corto es que era un experimento... hice 5 cap y dije voy a subir el primero y si tiene review continuo jejeje gracias x comentar. Por cierto lei hace mucho tu primer oneshot y me sorprendio tu sms busque en mi cell y vi anotado entre los autores de cuando no me registre(Ross: ¬¬ significa lei y no deje review) jiji. Besotes! *-*

- ComeChocolate: Espero que te guste el cap. Besotes ''.

- dark side of everyone: Aqui ta la conti calentita calentita (Ross: ¬¬u vendes pan o que?) Besotes Oficiales.

- Hinata12Hyuga: Iva a enviarte un sms privado pero veo que no tienes cuenta. Pero te dire que yo soy fanatiquisima de NaruHina y o se quedan juntos o se quedan juntos. En si el fic esta divido en 2 uno en donde son pequeños que es casi todo y uno casi al final donde son adultos... Sigue en sintonia! (Ross: ¬¬ encerio? SINTONIA? De donde sacaste eso).

- HyperMusic96 : Holaaa gracias x comentar aqui ta el nuevo cap espero y sea de tu agrado. Besotes.

- anonymausexD : Gracias x comentar. Besotes ^/^

- Rox Hzx Nee: Helloo aquii el cap espero q t guste.

- antonella: Holaa, :) gracias x comentar, la verdad Naru tendra mucho trabajo por delante. Respecto a Sakura siempre la hacen de mala y quise hacerlo diferente convirtiendola en su hermana. Espero te guste. ;)

***Abrevuelo: **segun se es cuando una persona le habla a otra muy bien de su pretendiente con el que ha determinado cualidades increibles para que se fije en el.

PosData: Actualizare sabados y/o domingos e intentare que sea mas largo.

**Besotes de Viri-chan**


	3. Cita 1 y Planes

**Holaaa Aqui les traigo el 3 cap espero les guste**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Naruto tiene 8 y Hinata 15**

**Sakura y Naruto son hermanos**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia es mia.**

**|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|**

**Tierno Amor**

3 - Cita 1 y Planes

La semana se habia pasado volando, ya comenzaban las clases.

En la casa Namikaze habia un gran alboroto...

-¡Mama! ¡¿Donde estas mis tenis?! -gritaba una furiosa pelirrosa desde la segunda planta.

-Revisa en cajon de la derecha. -gritaba Kushina desde la cocina.

-¡Ya lo busque ahi!

-¿Revisaste bien? -insistio.

-Si... ¿Donde diablos estan?

-Seguramente estan en el cajon izquierdo.

-Mama, no estan en ningun lugar. -Sakura, miraba a su madre con el seño fruncido.

-Hola Pelo Chicle. -Saludaba un divertido Naruto que entraba en la cocina.

Siempre que su hermana salia perdia cosas y se comportaba como una maniatica, lo cual era muy divertido para el.

-¿Has visto mis tenis? -De un momento a otro, Sakura tomo el cuello de la camisa de su hermano y lo observo muy fijamente intentando intimidarlo.

-Nop... -Rodo los ojos conocia a su hermana, eso ya no funcionaba con el desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Hija, he visto unos tenis de color gris cerca del lavadero. -Dijo Minato, que en esos momentos entaba en la cocina.

-Gracias Pa... -corrio para ver si era cierto. Los encontro y se los puso rapidamente.

-Camina Enano... -ordeno, camino hasta la puerta. -Vamos rapido o quieres irte solo.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Se despidieron de sus padres y salieron a la calle. No tenian porque pedirles a sus padres que los llevaran pues el Colegio quedaba a muy pocas calles de su casa.

-¿Hey esos no son Neji, Hanabi-chan, y Hinata-chan?

Naruto miro rapidamente al frente y exactamente hay se encontraba los hermanos Hyuugas caminando a unos metros de ellos. Pero el no observaba a ninguno de ellos en especial solo miraba la delicada espalda de Hinata-chan y su hermoso cabello que caia en cascadas.

-¡Hey esperen! -grito la escandalosa de su hermana. ¿Porque siempre lo ponia en veguenza?

Rapidamente se giraron a mirarlos, Hinata sonrio tiernamente al ver a los hermanos Namikaze.

-Buenos dias Sakura-san Naruto-kun. -sonrio Hinata.

-Buenos dias. -dijo Neji.

-Hola. -saludo Hanabi.

-Holaa Chicos... ¿Se van ya a la escuela? -pregunto emocionada la pelirosa.

Naruto desvio la mirada hacia un pequeño parque... No podia mirar a Hinata sin que sus mejillas se calienten a niveles insospechados.

Hanabi vio esto y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho mientras bufaba. Era obvio que a ese rubio oxigenado le gustaba su hermana.

Los mas grandes vieron esto y lo malinterpretaron todo, pensando que el sonrojo de Naruto y la actitud fastidiada de Hanabi era por que los dos pequeños se gustaban.

Neji fruncio el seño, mientras que Sakura y Hinata observaban encantadas la tierna escena.

-¿En que curso estas Neji? -Pregunto Sakura al darse cuenta de que estaban en una especie de tensa situacion.

-Estoy en el tercer año.

-Wow... Tengo una amiga en tercero se llama Tenten, es muy agradable.

-Hmp...

-Estudia artes marciales... Es muy buena. Casi nadie le gana. -comento distraidamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como fruncia ligeramente el ceño y como las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban levemente.

Llegaron, Naruto y Sakura se fueron a sus respectivos salones, mientras Hinata, Neji y Hanabi se dirigian a la oficina del director.

-Hola... Soy Ebizu ¿Buscan algo? -pregunto curioso al ver que el trio de ojos perlados parecian estar perdidos.

-Buscamos la direccion. -hablo con voz tranquilamente fria Neji.

-¡Profesor! ¡Unos alumnos del primer año colgaron un estudiante del mastil! -chillo histerica una joven de ojos chocolates y ropa deportiva, muy sexy.

-Quedate con ellos... -señalo a los confusos Hyuugas. -Ya vuelvo. -corrio y desaparecio por uno de los pasillo.

-Hola, son nuevos verdad, de seguro quieren ir a la direcion. -sonrio calidamente y antes de estos pudieran contestar dijo rapidamente.-Siganme. -ordeno. Se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar.

Rapidamente siguieron a aquella chica tan ¿extraña? La verdad no sabian como describirla. Durante el camino siguio hablando sobre el Star College como se llamaba y sob re los multiples talleres y clubes que ofrecia, lo agradable de los profesores y de los lugares con los que contaba tales como: biblioteca, cafeteria (que se dividia en uno para los niños y otro para los jovenes) sala de musica, sala de audio y video, sala de teatro, piscina cancha de futbol, tenis, voley, baloncesto, un salon enorme de gimnasia.

Era increible que hablara sin cansarse. Neji y Hanabi estaban que les explotaba la cabeza por suerte ya habian llegado a la direccion.

-Bueno aqui es. Yo me tengo que ir a mi sala. -se dio la vuelta y camino tranquilamente.

-Que joven tan amable. -comento Hinata.

-Una charlatana es lo que es... -apunto Hanabi.

Luego de hablar con el directos Sarubi se separaron cada uno hacia su respectiva sala.

Hinata caminaba mas perdida que una hamburguesa en fruteria, bueno no tanto asi pero no pudo evitar pensar que esa metafora estaba fuera de lugar pues ella no era una hamburguesa.

Al darse vuelta en uno de los pasillos choco contra un pecho musculoso, se cayo debajo de alguien, obviamente, al tener menos peso.

-¡Auch! -se quejo.

Sintio unas manos en su pecho que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Un muchacho pelirrojo tenia los ojos cerrados mientras una de sus manos estaba en su pecho derecho. Al darse cuenta de aquello enrojecio rapidamente.

Abrio los ojos y vios unos ojos perlados que lo miraban con total estupefacion, se dio cuenta de que era una chica con las mejillas todas sonrojadas, bajo la miraba y vio unos labios que al parecer eran tan rozados que quizo besarlos. Cuando intento hacer movimiento para levantarse, su mano apreto algo realmente suave y blando. Bajo la vista y se dio cuenta de que au mano estaba alrededor de uno de los senos de la chica.

Se separo tan rapidamente de la chica, mientras sus mejillas se teñian de rojo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... -repetia mientras le daba la mano para que se levantara. Hinata al verlo avergonzarse de esa manera no pudo evitar reir.

-No te preocupes.

-Realmemte lo siento, yo me iba para mis clases y no me di cuenta.

-¡Oh Kami-sama! Las clases, ni siquiera se donde estoy... -gimio asustada.

-¿Cual es tu clase?

-La A-3... -reviso el paperl que le dio la secretaria.

-Yo tambien... -exclamo entusiamado el pelirrojo. -Ven. -la tomo de la mano y corrio hacia el lado contrario.

Llegaron jadeantes por las carreras.

El pelirrojo toco la puerta.

-Espero que tenga una buena excusa Sasori-san... -espeto una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos, quien abrio la puerta.

-Claro Kurenai-sensei... -dijo Sasori, sudando un poco. -El director me pidio que trajera a esta señorita aqui y nos tardamos un poco en el papeleo, puede ir con el director y le dira lo mismo ¿Verdad? -se dio la vuelta hacia Hinata, que habia permanecido callada durante ese tiempo, y le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

-A-ah cla-claro.

-Pasen... -se volvio hacia la clase. -Presentese... -miro a Hinata.

Hinata se dio cuenta que todos la miraban con atencion, eso la ponia nerviosa, hasta que vio a Sakura sentada en la segunda fila.

Vio como ella le guiñaba el ojo, y se obligo a tranquilizarse.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, vengo de Tokio con mi familia y la verdad espero que nos llemos muy bien... -sonrio tiernamente, llevando suspiros de la poblacion masculina.

En otra sala de clases un rubio y dos azabaches conversaban animadamente el la ultima fila de asientos.

-Les juro que es hermosa. -decia un rubio.

-No es que no te creamos Naruto, pero la describes como si fuera la octava maravilla de mundo... -susurro un chico de coleta y ojos marrones, al ver que el profesor Iruka, miraba en su direccion.

-Es que ella es la persona mas maravillosa de la creacion Shikamaru, deberias verla... -suspiro.

-Yo que tu ni me hacia ilusiones dobe... -murmuro otro de cabellos y ojos azabaches.

-¿Porque?

-¿Naruto, puedes hacernos el favor de pasar al frente y mostrarnos como se realiza esta raiz cuadrada? -hablo el profesor al ver que sus alumnos no dejaban de murmurar.

Suspiro. -Claro... -paso al pizarron, observo los numeros, en unos momentos todo tuvo sentido y completo rapidamente el problema. Ese tipo de ejercicios eran tan sencillos.

Iruka poso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Muy bien hecho Naruto. -le dijo el profesor. -Estoy muy orgulloso... -le susurro, para que solo el pudiera escucharlo.

Cuando sono el timbre anunciando el primer descanso todos salieron corriendo de sus aulas.

-Hinataa... -grito una pelirrosa, seguida de una rubia de coleta.

-Sakura-chan.

-Ven vamos afuera. -la tomo de la mano y salio hacia la cafeteria.

Se sentaron rapidamente en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

-Hinata ella es Ino, Ino-cerda ella es Hinata-chan. -presento sonriente.

-Hola Ino-san... -le dio la mano.

-Hola Hinata-chan ¿No te moleste que te llame asi verdad? Tu puedes llamarme asi tambien el 'san' es muy formal. Somos jovenes.

-Claro Ino-chan...

-Eres vecina de la frentezota.

-¿Quien? -pregunto notablamente confundida.

-Pues Sakura...

-¿A quiene llamas asi Cerda? -interrumpio Sakura con una vena en la frente.

-Pues a ti, no veo a nadie con la frente mas grande aqui. -repondio tan tranquilamente. Hinata tenia una gota en la frente ¿Era ella o Sakura liberaba demasiado instinto asesino hacia su compañera?

Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru estaban sentados bajo unos arboles mientras miraban a unos niños del grado inferior jugando el los juegos. Ellos tenian la misma edad, pero debido a su coheficiente intelectual fueron asendidos a un grado superior.

A veces los niños de los dos cursos los miraban como si fueran unos extratestres, como si no debieran estar ahi.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a que ninguno se les acercase, aunque habia dias donde simplemente se tornaba aburrido e insoportable.

-Que dia tan aburrido. -Naruto estaba que se moria de sueño.

-Es problematico aceptalo, pero quisiera hacer algo interesante. -Shikamaru bostezaba para dar mas enfasis en sus palabras, pero como siempre estaba dormitando sus compañeros lo dejaron pasar.

-Escabullirse al ala de los estudiante superiores no es mala idea. -menciono un sonriente Sasuke.

-¿Quien eres y que les has hecho al Sasuke real? -Naruto lo señalo con un dedo. Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-Justo cuando creia que no podrias ser mas idiota, no entiendo como eres el mas inteligente de los tres. Sigo creyendo que copiaste mi examen.

-¡Yo no hice tal cosa! -chillo Naruto, de repente abrio los ojos que pareciiera que se le saldria de sus orbitas. -¡Ya se! -grito apuntandolo acusadoramente. -Lo que quieres es ir a espiar a Sakura y ver que ninguno se le acerca verdad... -afirmo.

Sasuke solo alcanzo a pasar a varias tonalidades de rojo.

-Q-que... N-no... Lo-lo que pa-pasa... Yo-yo... Ve-veras... -balbuceo todavia mas rojo.

-No puedo creer que siga gustandonte la hermana de Naruto.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! -grito totalmente avergonzado.

Naruto y Shikamaru se miraron con una gran sonrisa, cuando se hablaba de Sakura, siempre se sonrojaba, balbuceaba, y terminaba gritandoles que se callaran.

Sasuke estaba mas avergonzado que aquella ves que invito a sus amigos a comer. Resulto que llegaron mas temprano, y lo vieron con un delantal todo rosa haciendo una tarta con Itachi. El muy cabron de Naruto le quito una foto luego de aver reido hasta las lagrimas con Shikamaru, lo peor fue que estuvo dos meses chantajeandolo. Hasta que un dia de improvisto llego a su casa, con una mentira dijo a la señora Kushina que dejo un libro en su cuarto.

Cuando llego vio lo mas ridiculo del mundo, Naruto dormia abrazado a su peluche. Luego de eso juraron que si uno tenia algo vergonzoso, el otro lo dejaria pasar.

-Bien vamos. -hablo Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia las rejas que separaba a la escuela del colegio. Para mayor seguridad de los mas pequeños el director los habia separado, luego de que los del ultimo año se aprovecharan de ellos.

Ya dentro del patio, se dispusieron a caminar hacia la cafeteria escabullendose entre los arbustos.

-Mira alla esta Sakura con Ino y una chica que no habia visto. -apunto Shikamaru.

-A ver. -Naruto se asomo y vio a Hinata riendose de algo que habia dicho Ino. -Es Hinata. -Suspiro.

-Tu hermana se ve muy linda... -hablo sin pensar Sasuke.

-Puag... -Naruto puso cara de asco. -No entiendo como te puede gustar, pense que tenias buen gusto.

-Sakura es muy linda Naruto. -murmuro distraidamente Shikamaru.

-¡Sakura es mia! ¡Yo la vi primera! -Sasuke miro asesinamente a su supuesto amigo ¿Como se atrevia?

-Ya calmate, problematico solo opinaba.

-En verdad me gusta Sakura... -miro hacia donde estaba sentaba. Naruto y Shikamaru se dirigieron una mirada de sorpresa. Sasuke nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos, el era mas frio.

Naruto sonrio. -Ya te habia dicho que yo te ayudare a conquistar a la histeric... -trago saliva al ver la mirada amenazante de su amigo. -Digo "hermosa" hermanita. -Shikamaru murmuraba algo sobre lo problematico que era lidiar con esos tontos enamorados.

-¿A si que aquella es Hinata? -pregunto para desviar el tema el azabache.

-Sip... Es tan... Nose como describirla. No quiero decirles que me gusta porque es linda, ya que seria muy superficial, pero hay algo en la manera en que sonrie que hace que me sienta en paz, nose como que soy mas tranquilo. No puedo hablarle, la verdad no le he hablado mucho, porque me da mucha verguenza y...

-Ya te entendimos. -corto Shikamaru.

-Quiero ver cuando te guste una chica. -dijo Naruto.

Luego de cinco minutos observandolas en silencio, se percataron que un pelirrojo se acercaba a su mesa.

-¿Y ese quien es? -preguntaron al unisono unos celosos Naruto y Sasuke.

-No escucho nada de lo que dicen.

-Al parecer le esta preguntando algo a Hinata. -se tranquilizo Sasuke.

-Grrr... Ire a matarlo. -salioo del escondite, caminando con paso seguro a la cafeteria cuando sintio que sus amigos lo detenian.

-Tonto... -regaño Shikamaru. -¿Que vas a decile? ¿Que ella te gusta ?Ni siquiera sabes de que estan hablando. No te comportes como un problematico. Ademas es como un metro mas grande que tu.

-Jejeje... -rio nerviosamente. -Cierto lo siento.

Sono el timbre que anunciaba que todos los estudiantes deben estar en sus salones.

-Chicos... ¡Corran! -corrieron hasta su salon, luego de saltar la reja.

-Hinata tienes tanta suerte. -le decia Ino en la salida.

-No lo se... -Hinata volteo a ver a la rubia.

-Sasori-kun es el capitan del equipo de natación... -decia emocionada Sakura.

Las tres se ivan comentando sobre la cita de "disculpa" de Sasori por haberse tropezado con ella en la mañana.

Un enojado Naruto y una seria Hanabi les seguian.

-¿Por cierto, y Neji? -pregunto Sakura extrañada.

-Al parecer debia hacer un trabajo con su compañera.

-¿Quien es Neji? -pregunto Ino.

-Es mi hermano... Esta en tercer año.

-Wow... ¿Y es lindo? -miro a Hinata.

-Creo que si no soy la persona adecuada para decirlo, soy su hermana.

-Si Ino, Neji es muy guapo... -opino Sakura con una mano en su menton. -Esta como quiere lastima que no sea mi tipo.

Naruto estaba molesto, Hinata tenia una cita con el cabeza de fosforo ese.

-Hola, reunion en el parque. -colgo.

Suspiro, se encontraba en su habitación. Se tumbo en la cama y miro el techo de su habitacion estaba llena de afiches de grupos musicales.

Luego de haber estado pensando en la situacion acerca de la cita de Hinata, se dio cuenta que el era muy joven para ella que ya tenia 15 años y el 8 apenas, eran 7 años de diferencia. Tal vez cuando tuviera mas de 18 o 20 tal vez mas podria hablarle de sus sentimientos mientras tanto, era un mocoso, como decia su hermana.

El no tenia ningun problema en esperar, no era muy paciente, pero siempre habia una exepción y Hinata era la de el.

Hinata era otro cuento, para empezar no estaba enamorada de el. Y tampoco sabia si en ese lazo de tiempo no encontraria a alguien de quien se enamorara. Asi que ya tenia un plan en mente, era muy inteligente.

-Asi que arruinaremos sus citas y a los candidatos. -Naruto asintio sonriente.

-Es uno de los planes menos elaborados Naruto.

-Ya se pero hasta que sea mayor ella no se fijara en mi y nesecito espantar a los que intenten acercarsele.

-¿Y que ganamos? -Sasuke como siempre buscando algún provecho.

-Bueno pues yo te ayudaria con Sakura.

-¿Como lo veo yo no ganare nada? -Shikamaru se cruzo de brazos.

-Te regalo mi coleción de cartas de Call of Duty.

Los dos azabaches abrieron tanto la boca que Naruto penso que sis quijadas se lastimarian.

-Wow... Esa coleción te ha tomado 4 años Naruto ¿Estas seguro?.

-Si bueno... -se rasco la nuca nervioso y desvio la mirada. -Se que tu lo cuidaras y Hinata vale mas que 220 cartas de un videojuego. -lo miro fijamente. -Ella vale mucho más, creeme.

-Lo perdimos. -susurro Sasuke.

-¿Cuando es la cita? -pregunto Shikamaru y Naruto sonrio triunfante.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, ya era sabado y Sasori le dijo durante la semana que se encontrarian en el parque cerca de su casa.

No es que halla tenido muchas citas ¿A quien queria engañar? Solo tuvo una y no fue la mejor. Esperaba que la cita con Sasori sea mejor que aquella vez.

-¿Vas a ir ENCERIO a esa ridicula cita con el cabeza de fosforo ese? -Hanabi la miraba profundamente sentada en su cama.

-Si... No quiero hacerle un desplante a Sasori, se ha portado tan bien conmigo durante esta semana. -suspiro.

-Hmp... No me agrada. -"Prefiero al rubio tonto" esto ultimo lo penso. No le caia bien Naruto, pero ese cabeza de fosforo menos aún.

Hinata se puso unos short blancos y una blusa con sus converse y salio.

-Hija ¿Para donde vas? -la voz de su padre logro sobresaltala.

-Am... Yo... Voy al... ¿Parque?... Si eso... Voy al parque. -respondio nerviosa.

-Vas a ver a alguien. -fue una afirmacion.

-Hanabi. -suspiro. Su entrometida hermana menor la habia delatado. Por suerte Neji no estaba por ahi. Ya habria buscado a Sasori e interrogarlo, luego lo torturaria hasta jurar que solo se acercaria a 10 metros de ella. Y su Padre aeria peor, era capaz de pedir una orden de alejamiento de 5 paises de distancia ¿Exageraba? Claro que no. -Papá... Solo ire a tomar un helado con un compañero ok. -seguia teniendo esa mirada de "castrare al cabeza de fosforo" como seguramente dijo Hanabi que se llamaba, no pudo evitar pensar que ese mote era muy gracioso. -No nos fugaremos, ni casaremos a escondidas en las Vegas ¿si?.

-¿Pero?

-Deja de ver tantas telenovelas con la señora Kushina y el señor Minato.

Hiashi solo asintio avergonzado... Su hija se dio cuenta de su extraña mania de ver telenovelas.

-Igualmente cuidate. Toma. -Le entrego un pequeño aerosol.

-¿Que...? -Lo observo detenidamente luego fruncio el seño. -¿Gas Pimienta?

_Hinata Pov's_

Mi padre me acaba de dar un ¿gas pimienta? Lo mire con cara de incredulidad.

-Si veraz... Tu mamá me obligo a llevarla a ella y a Hanabi a una tienda de ropa, y como tu hermano no esta. No podre acompañarte a tu cita. -Si como lo oyeron el me acompaña en las citas que tuve que por cierto podria contarlas con los de una mano. -Y obviamente no dejare que mi pequeña se valla sin nada que la proteja. -finalizo.

-Papa es muy tierno que te preocupes por mi... -le sonrei y me lo devolvio. -Pero... -borro la sonrisa de su cara. -En primer lugar solo ire a menos de dos cuadras de casa. En segunda Sasori no es ningun violador, secuestrador que tu estas imaginando. Y en tercera ya no soy una niña para que me acompañes, Hanabi... -comente aparentando desinteres. Me vengaria por ser una boquisuelta. -Es a la que deberias controlar, me parece que le gusta nuestro vecino.

-El hijo de Minato... -fruncio el seño.

Aproveche que estaba pensando y me escabulli a la calle.

De camino a mi encuentro con Sasori no pude evitar sentirme mal por Naruto, meterlo en problemas ya que mi padre es muy controlador. Es un niño tan dulce y tierno, es tan lindo cuando se sonroja. Y muy guapo tambien, con su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y esas pequeñas marquitas en sus mejillas parece un principe. Cuando lo vi tan pequeño no pude evitar no desircelo, me arrepenti pues no soy asi, normalmente soy muy timida. Creo que si Naruto tuviera mi edad me gustaria.

Ahh pero que cosas digo, deberia darme verguenza por pensarlo siquiera, pero a decir verdad es una idea que ya lo habia pensado. Sera mejor dejar de cavilar tantas tonterias.

_End Hinata Pov's_

Sasori vio a Hinata y fue directo a saludarla se veia tan linda.

-Hola Hinata-chan.

-Hola Sasori-kun. -sonrio y el quedo mirandola embobado. -¿Sasori? -pregunto extrañada al ver que no hablaba.

-Ah, si... -se sonrojo. -Te queria preguntar si no te gustaria ir a tomar un helado y luego al cine.

-Claro.

Detras de unos arbustos, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru observaban a la pareja con ropa militar, cara con pintura verde y ¿ramas y hojas pegadas al cuerpo? Pues si por mas ridiculo que se oiga asi estaban vestidos, al lado de ellos habia una jaula.

-Bien... -Naruto susurro. -Ahora solo debemos seguirlos y arruinarles la cita, por cierto dale las gracias Itachi por prestarnos estos trajes. -En ese momento Hinata y Sasori se movieron y ellos comenzaron a seguirlos.

-Te dije que debiamos utilizar los negros, como espias. -reclamaba Sasuke que se escondio detras de una pared al ver a Sasori mirar hacia atras.

-Ya, ya luego utilizaremos esos. Tu hermano tiene muchos disfrazes, no te preocupes.

-Nose que es mas extraño, Sasuke por queres los trajes negors, Naruto por obligarnos a pegarnos hojas y ramas o itachi por tener un almacen lleno de disfraces. -dijo Shikamaru siguiendolos despreocupadamente con una mano en el bolsillo.

-Tu eres el raro por maquillarnos. -dijeron al unisono Sasuke y Naruto.

-Que no es maquillaje, es pintura y era para combinar los trajes. -rodo los ojos como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-Ok... -Naruto arqueo una ceja. -Eso sono gay amigo.

-Naruto te estas ganando una paliza. -amenazo el de coleta.

-Silencio... -Sasuke perdia paciencia que no tenia con esos dos. -¿Shikamaru, para que trajiste a tu rata? -al verlo sostener una jaula pequeña con rodeor dentro.

-Si cierto te lo iba a preguntar, pero me olvide. -comentaba un risueño Naruto, que perseguia discretamentamente a la pareja.

-Mama adopto un gato y no puedo dejarlo solo.

Las personas que los veian pasar se preguntaban si esos chiquillos estaban locos.

-Mira Naruto entraron en aquella heladeria. -apunto Sasuke.

-Bien ya tengo un plan. -sonrio como demente.

**|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|°I°|°|°I°|**

Holaaaaa que tal, como ven este cap es largo. Tuve una gran inspiracion esta semana y cada vez que me venia agarraba mi telefono y escribia. Es mas facil para mi escribir en mi cell y luego pasar o sino luego todo se me olvida.

El cap anterio no tuvo tanto review y pense que la historia tal vez no este gustando mucho. Es algo aburrida al principio pero les aseguro que en los sigtes caps sera mas divertido. No puedo poner algo como que Hinata se enamora de un dia para otro de Naru por que mentiria y tomando en cuenta de que es un niñito menor por 7 años. La historia en si es de como Naruto intenta por todos los medios alejar a los chicos que se acerquen a Hina y convertise en su amigo y de los problemas en los que se mete por eso arrastrando a Sasuke y Shikamaru en ello.

Les pregunto

1 ¿Les parecio divertido el cap.?

2 ¿Les gusto que Sasori fuera quien invite a Hinata o esperaban que fuera otro?

3 ¿Que personaje les gustaria que se interese por Hinata?

4 ¿Les gusto que a Sasuke le gustara Sakura? ¿Quieren un especial de como ocurrio?

5 ¿No les parece extraño que Itachi tenga una bodega de disfraces?

6 ¿Que plan tramara la mente diabolica de Naru para arruinarle la cita a Sasori?

Bueno eso es todo.

Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que comentan.

Repondiendo:

- dniizz: Gracias por comentar, espero que este cap te halla gustado. Puedes decirme quienes crees seran los pretendientes de Hinata, y los que tengan mas votos sera el proximo. Jeje Besos y sigue leyendo.

- dark side of everyone: Gracias por tu review... Si respondes las preguntas me harias muy feliz Besos y abrazos.

- Hinata12Hyuga: Gracias por comentar aunque no tengas cuenta. Yo antes ni sabia que se podia dejar review sin cuenta jeje. Lo de Neji celoso ya lo habia pensado, y la idea de Hiashi tambien como veraz en esta cap ya se nota un poco de eso. Puedes contestar las preguntas xf para saber que tal te parece... Estuve algo depre sin querer subir el cap por los pocos review, pero lei el tuyo y creeme me rei por lo que dijiste jejeje. Besos y espero que sigas el fic.

- Rocio Hyuga: Hello, gracias por comentar me alegro que te haya gustado. Por cierto te queria decir que lei hace un tiempo tu one-shot Daijōbu y como le explique a Hinata12Hyuga no sabia que se podia dejar review sin cuenta. Jiji me encanto lo amo llore un poco con el, soy sensible lo admito. Besos y cuentame lo que piensa de mi fic.

- DarkKiss: Graciaas, espero que te guste.

Siento decirles que en el sigte. me tardare un poco por que tengo trabajo en el cole, soy la presidente del consejo estudiantil y me roba mucho tiempo, pero vere si puedo aunque no prometo nada. Dije que actualizaria Domingos o Sabados por ser los dias que tengo acceso a Internet pero si se me presenta la oportunidad de publicar otros dias lo hare. Siento los horrores ortograficos.

**Review**

**\/**


	4. Helado Sorpresa

**Hello Aqui Viri-chan les saluda**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y todas las burradas aqui escritas son lo unico mio.**

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•.

**Tierno Amor**

4 - Helado Sorpresa

Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru se colaron al local donde Hinata y Sasori estaban. La verdad tuvieron que quitarse la pintura y las ramas porque la empleada del local les armo un alboroto por parecer unos callejeros.

-Bien Genio y ahora que haremos. -Los tres estaban sentados a 5 mesas de Hinata y se tapaban los rostros con la carta.

-Primero... Tu Sasuke fingiras un desmayo frente a su mesa. -Naruto observaba como Sasori pedia los helados a una camarera.

-¡¿QUE?! -susurro/grito Sasuke.

-Silencio. -le taparon la boca.

-¿Por que no lo hace Shikamaru? -Pregunto señalando al aludido.

-Por que el me ayudara en la segunda face.

-¿Cuantas faces tiene tu plan? -pregunto Shikamaru.

-¿Unas cinco? La verdad si no funciona aun tengo el plan B.

En eso llega junto a ellos una chica de cabello rubio y ojos lilas.

-Hola niños, en que puedo ayudarles.

-Quiero un helado de chocolate. -Sasuke miro la carta y continuo. -Con vainilla y galletas encima.

-Yo quiero uno de alfajor con chips de chocolate y crema batida. -pidio Shikamaru. ¿Encerio? Naruto se dio un palmazo en la cara. Venian en una mision importante y solo pensaban en helados.

-¿Y tu Naruto? -Pregunto Sasuke.

-Nada. -contesto con mala cara.

-Bueno cual... Ahhh ¿que es esa cosa? -chillo histerica. Apuntando a Shikamaru como si fuera algun bicho raro.

-Mire señorita se que mi amigo aqui presente... -señalo a Shikamaru. -Es feo y tiene cara de espanto y algunos comentarios dicen lo horrible de su aspecto, pero por mas mal que se vea...

-Sasuke callate. -pidio Shikamaru.

-Usted no tiene ningun derecho a juzgarlo por su apariencia fisica. -Shikamaru miraba a su amigo como si quisiera extrangularlo, Naruto aguantaba la risa y la camarera los observaba con total confusion.

-Para... Yo hablaba del roedor de esa jaula. -señalo la jaula en el regazo de Shikamaru cortando el parloteo de Sasuke.

-Ah... ya lo sabia. -miro hacia el otro lado. Si las miradas matasen ya se encontraria a 7 metros bajo tierra.

-Como sea... -se dirigio al dueño del roedor. -¿Me podria explicar que hace con una rata aqui?... Si sabia que esta prohibido entrar con animales.

-Mire señorita, mi mascota esta en la jaula es imposible que escape, ademas tiene vacunas, le aseguro que no tiene ninguna enfermedad. -Le dio dinero. -Esto es por el Helado y una propina bastante generosa por cierto.

-Ok niño genio. Si veo un alboroto vendre aqui y los hechare a la calle.

-Y yo le dire al dueño del local que usted estaba flirteando con aquel caballero de alla. -le señalo un joven con auriculares que leia un libro.

-Ese es mi novio.

-Y sabe su jefe que usted estaba sentada con el durante 15 minutos.

-¡¿Me estuviste vigilando?! -lo señalo.

-Simplemente no se meta con Martha y yo no hablare con nadie. -la camarera asintio furiosa y se fue.

-¿Porque la chantajeaste Shikamaru? No debiste hacerlo ahora mi plan tendra que modificarse. -Naruto fruncio el seño. -Ahora sigamos con el plan.

Hinata se la estaba pasando bien, Sasori era muy divertido y podian hablar de arte. Al parecer sus abuelos tenian una tienda de marionetas y el pensaba que la belleza era eterna como los muñecos.

-¿Entonces... Tu novio no se enoja de que estes aqui? -pregunto fingiendo desinteres.

-La verdad no tengo Novio, mi papá es muy estricto con eso de las citas. -comento. -Una vez sali con un chico de mi clase y el me acompaño, estuvo incomodandolo con preguntas. Al final nunca mas se me acerco.

-Vaya tu Padre es muy celos...

-Disculpen... Nesecito agua, siento que me mareo. -un chico pelinegro con ropa militar se acerco a su mesa, miro fijamente a Sasori. -Ayudeme buen hombre... -antes de que pudiera reaccionar el chico se desmayo sobre el.

-¡Oh Dios!... ¡Sasori rapido ponlo en suelo!. -Hinata estaba desesperada, el pobre chico no reaccionaba. Todos los clientes y unas cameras se acercaron a ver la situacion.

-Llamen a un medico...

-Pobre niño...

-Dicen que fue drogas...

-Al parecer corria de sus padres...

Murmuraciones y cuchicheos se escuchaban respecto al niño. Una camarera se acerco a mirarlo detenidamente.

-Oh Dios es el niño que estaba con la rata... -Shion se acerco al niño y tomo su pulso. Estable. Seguramente la rata la contagio de algo. Miro en direccion a donde estaban los otros y no los vio. Se comenzo a desesperan. La chica peliazul y el pelirrojo estaban agachados tambien junto al niño -¿Lo conocen? -pregunto.

-Nunca lo he visto. -murmuro Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Creo haberlo visto en la escuela College Star. -dijo Sasori.

-¡Que alguien traiga alcohol! -grito Shion.

Mientras todos ponian atencion a Sasuke. Naruto y Shikamaru se acercaban a la mesa de Hinata con unas planteras en las manos.

-Ponlo rapido... -Shikamaru saco un frasco de sus ropas y se la paso a Naruto.

-Ya... Tu mira que nadie vea. -destapo el frasco y hecho una buena cantidad de ese liquido que parecia agua.

-¿Ya?

-Si... Vamonos a la mesa antes de que sospechen. -Se fueron rapidamente a su mesa y se sentaron. Sasuke entreabrio los ojos y vio a Naruto y Shikamaru en su asiento y alzaron la mano en señal de que ya hicieron su trabajo.

-¡Esta reaccionando! -chillo una señora gorda de vestido rosa.

-Ah... ¿Que me paso? -fingio sorpresa.

-¡Oh gracias a Dios! -Shion y Hinata se lanzarin a abrazarle. Ahora ya tuvo su recompensa por el teatrito que hizo.

-Siento tanto lo que sucedio. Soy asmatico asi que fue normal.

-Awww que lindo. -Hinata tomo sus mejillas.

-¡Kawaaii! -exclamo Shion mientras lo abrazaba una ves mas.

-Ahora te desmayas y todas te quieren. -murmuro Sasori fastidiado porque todas las chicas del local incluyendo la gorda del vestido rosa se acercaron a mirar y acariciar al niñito ese.

-Ya me siento bien gracias. -agradecio Sasuke con las mejillas rosas.

-Awwww cosita hermosa. -exclamaron al unisono todas las feminas del local.

Cuando por fin hubo llegado a su mesa. Se topo con la mirada asesina de sus dos amigos.

-¿Que? -pregunto.

-No puedo creerlo. Desmayarse funciona. -susurro molesto Shikamaru.

-Bueno lo que impota aqui es... ¿Pusiste la 2 gotas en la bebida del pelirrojo ese?

-Yo... Este... La verdad... Y-yo.

-¿Que paso? -inquirio Sasuke al ver a Naruto nerviosos como jamas lo vio.

-No sabia que eran dos gotas y...

-¿Y...? -preguntaron al unisono los dos azabaches.

-Le puse la mitad. -mostro el frasco semivacio, levanto la mirada y vio las caras palidas de los dos.

Hinata y Sasori se volvieron a sentar.

-Que lindo chico. -murmuro Hinata tomando la cucharita de su helado.

-Si, bueno, no fue para tanto. -Sasori tomo su refresco y lo tomo de un trago.

-¡Eres un tonto!... ¡Ese alucinogeno era muy potente! -Shikamaru se agarraba de los cabellos.

-¡Itachi me matara! ¡Sabes lo que tuvo que hacer para robar eso del profesor Pain! Me matara cuando sepa que usaste la mitad, se suponia era para el laboratorio ¡¿Como lo explicare?! -Sasuke estaba rojo de la furia.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

-Callate Naruto... No todo es malo solo hay que agregarle agua nadie se dara cuenta.

-Gracias Shikamaru.

-Vigilemos que Sasori no haga ninguna idiotes.

-¿Y que tal estas en Natacion, Sasori?

-Amo la natacion... -murmuro algo mareado. -¿Pero sabes que me gusta mas? -Se acerco a Hinata.

-¿Que...? -pregunto.

-Las chicas en bikini... -rio pervertido.

-Sasori-kun... -susurro una avergonzada pelinegra, mientras miraba que nadie los oyera.

-Mierda... -murmuro Shikamaru.

-¿Que? -pregunto Sasuke.

-¡Se escapo!

-¿Quien? -pregunto interesado Naruto.

-Martha...

-¿Y quien Diablos es Martha? -Sasuke enarco una ceja.

-Mi Rata Tarado... -Exclamo cabreado Shikamaru.

-Ahh... Ya veo. -tomo un sorbo de agua, acto seguido lo escupio en Naruto. -¡¿TU RATA?! ¡¿LA RATA?! ¡¿QUE HAREMOS?! ¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS! -mientras gritaba-susurraba movia las manos dramaticamente.

-Callate y busquemosla, luego nos largamos. De seguro Hinata golpeara a Sasori y nunca querra volver a verlo. -Los tres se levantaron y comenzaron a buscar.

-¿Que haces aqui? -Shion tenia los brazos en su cintura, mirando acusadoramente a Naruto que estaba husmeando cerca de la cocina.

-Te lo dire, pero no armes alboroto ¿ok? -se acerco y le susurro al oido. -Martha se escapo.

-¿Quien Diablos es Martha? -lo miro con el seño fruncido, como quien no termina de comprender algo.

-La rata de Shikamaru. -se encogio de hombros.

-Ahh... Ya veo. -tomo un sorbo de jugo de la bandeja que traia en sus manos, acto seguido lo escupio en Naruto. -¡¿LA RATA?! ¡¿QUE HAREMOS?! ¡ESTOY MUERTA! -mientras gritaba-susurraba movia las manos dramaticamente.

-Hoy es el dia de escupir en Naruto. -hizo cara de asco, mientras se limpiaba la cara. Shion seguia balbuceando palabras como Rata, Jefe, Despido, Enfermedad... Etc.

-Ven aqui. -lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo al baño. -¡Busca a Martha y salgan lo mas rapido posible sin hacer ningun escandalo, si me despiden. Te buscare a ti y a tus amigos y los toturare luego los cortare en pedacitos y se los dare a los Perros! -amenazo con una mirada mortal.

-O-ok... -trago en seco. Esa chica estaba completamente desquiciada.

-Bien. -sonrio dulcemente y salio.

Sasuke buscaba bajo las mesas hasta que vio alago blanco moverse en el cabello de una gorda con vestido rosa. Enfoco su mirada y vio una cola balancearse en aire ¡Era la rata! ¿Como se subio alli? ¡¿Era una rata ninja?!

Vio a Shikamaru salir de una mesa y le hizo señas con la mano hacia su animalejo.

Naruto vio tambien a la rata y se acerco a Shion.

-Shion... -llamo bajito. Ella la miro con mala cara. -Encontre a Martha. -Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos.

-¿Donde esta?

-Alli. -señalo la cabeza de la señora.

-¿Que hace esa cosa asquerosa alli? -mientras miraba al animal.

-Acercate por la izquierda y yo por la derecha. -le susurro Shikamaru a Sasuke.

-Me ire por atras y tu por delante. -le dijo Naruto a la camarera.

Lo siguiente fue un caos, los cuatro se acercaron a la señora y en un intento desesperado por sacar a la rata del cabello de la gorda, le sacaron su peluca. La rata volo en la mesa de una señora que comenzo a chilla al observar a Martha. En un segundo todas las chicas, mayoria adolescentes se subieron a la mesa gritando. Shion, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru intentaban en vano atrapar al animal. Dos camareras calleron al suelo derramando el helado. Uno de los helados cayo en el cabello de Sasori que cantaba incoherencias. Sasori atrapo a la rata declarandole su amor y que pretendia cortejarla y casarse con ella. En sintesis Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sasori y Hinata fueron vetados de por vida del local.

-Amor Te Amo... -Sasori aún sostenia a Martha en sus manos, mientras seguia declarandose a la rata de Shikamaru.

-Llevemos a Sasori antes que diga los nombres de sus hijos con ella. -señalo a Martha. Sasuke y el lo empujaban en la dirección contraria.

-Adios Naruto y Hinata. -se despidieron y desaparecieron por las calles.

-Espero que Sasori este bien, parecia algo transtornado. -murmuro Hinata mirando a Naruto con su ropa y cabellos llenos de Helado.

-Espero que si... -dijo el rubio, aunque en su fuero interno deseaba que tuviera diarrea toda la semana. -¿Qui-quieres ir al parque H-Hinata-chan?

-Es que estoy llena de helado... -se miro, estaba horrible con la ropa sucia. Vio la cara de desepción de Naruto y se sintio mal. -Pero vallamos a casa, mis padres no estan. Veremos peliculas.

No lo podia creer, ella le invito a su casa, la cuál seria su primera cita no-oficial. Asintio rapidamente. Pero estaba sucio tambien.

-A-ah... No m-me encuentro presentable. -conto avergonzado.

-No te preocupes... -le sonrio.

(*-*)

Luego de cambiarse rapido en su casa fue junto a Hinata en su casa, donde vieron peliculas con palomitas de maiz.

-¿Naruto-chan?

-Si...

-¿Que hacias en la heladeria, con ese traje? -pregunto curiosa. Naruto se atraganto con la palomitas y Hinata le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Itachi nos lo regalo para jugar, y luego fuimos a tomar helado, pero la rata de Shikamaru arruino todo.

-Oh vaya... Pero fue muy gracioso, en especial cuando Sasori decia que se casaria con ella.

-Lo mejor fue cuando quitamos la peluca de la señora...

-O la parte en que las chicas se subieron a la mesa a gritar..

-Pense que chillaban... -se rieron como locos.

Hasta que escucharon un carraspeo, miraron y vieron a Hinamori sonriente, Hanabi con cara de desconcierto y un Hiashi que acuchillaba con la mirada a Naruto.

-Papá el es Naruto. -presento Hinata.

-Hola. -respondio seco.

-Awww pero que ternura de niño... -Hinamori se acerco al rubio a estrujar sus cachetes. -Te pareces a Minato.

-Gra-gracias... -respondio sobandose las mejillas.

-¿Que hace aqui? -pregunto Hiashi poniendose protectoramente frente a una confundida Hanabi.

-Vino a ver peliculas conmigo. -se adelanto Hinata.

-Ya veo.

-Bu-bueno yo ya m-me iva... -camino hasta la puerta, pero una delicada mano se poso en su hombro.

-Quedate a cenar... -no fue una pregunta. -Naruto-kun... -susurro bajito.

Naruto estaba a punto de vomitar arcoiris, cuando el patriarca Hyuuga hablo.

-No.

-Amor ven conmigo... -Hinamori le somrio dulcemente, mientras lo tomaba con una fuerza inexplicable del brazo. -Quedate Naruto, llamare a Kushina para que no haya problemas.

-Pe-pero... -sintio como su adorada esposa, apreto mas fuertemente su brazo. -Claro... -respondio fastidiado.

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•.

Hola lamento la demora, pero antes de que me encuentren y me asesinen, debo decirles que:

1-Viaje el fin de semana.

2-Me enferme.

3-Tuve varios trabajos en el cole ;(

4-No tenia inspiracion.

Pero aqui por fin subi. No respondo hoy sus review preciosos, estoy algo apurada. Pero siempre leo, justo estuve releyendo sus comentarios que me encantan para inspirarme.

Este capitulo a mi especialmente no me convence del todo. Lo borre por partes, agrege cosas e igualmente no me gusto mucho que digamos. Ustedes juzgaran.

Por cierto tuve una loka idea. Diganme de que Pais son. Esa sera su consigna.

"Yo soy Paraguayita, No niego mi Nación"

Por cierto subire el primer cap de Casados desde Pequeños, la aceptacion que tuvo me dejo impresionada.

Por cierto tengo dos nuevas historias, les dejo el sumary y me dicen si las subo o no.

**Mi sexy Nerd: **_Naruto es un Nerd en el Instituto, todos se burlan de el, hasta que una antigua novia aparece y pondra el lugar de cabeza (NaruHina Obvio_)

**Al Diablo con los Guapos: **_Hinata es pesima con sus novios y citas, siempre terminan en fracaso. No sabe que su vecino y mejor amigo Naruto esta enamorado de ella. En una borrachera entra en un concurso "Al Diablo con Guapos" donde muchoz chicos intentaran seducirla. (NaruHina)_


	5. Excursión

**Hello Aqui Viri-chan les saluda, Lamento la demora aquí les traigo el capitulo antes de que me maten jijiji.**

**Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y todas las burradas aqui escritas son lo unico mio.**

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•.

**Tierno Amor**

5 - Excursión

Ya habían pasado varias semanas luego de la cita de Hinata con Sasori, que fue arruinada por Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru.

Hoy Naruto se levanto de muy buen humor, luego de aquel sabotaje a Sasori, no le volvió a pedir ninguna cita a SU Hinata. Era algo posesivo.

Se sentía algo cercano a Hinata luego de la cena en su casa. Las cosas fueron algo extrañas esa noche, el padre de Hinata no le quitaba los ojos de encima y vigilada que no se acercarse mucho a Hanabi. Como sí a el le interesase mucho la niñita desagradable y sosa esa. No quería hablar mal de su futura cuñada pero Hanabi era muy desagradable wn la escuela siempre estaba molestandolo.

-¡Naru-baka! ¡Baja de una ves o te dejare! -sr puso sus tenis y bajo rápidamente luego de mirarse un momento en el espejo. Se hizo una costumbre que los Namikaze y los Hyuugas se fueran juntos.

-Hola chicos. -saludo sonriente Hinata.

-Hola Hinata-chan... Neji, Hanabi. -se acerco Sakura.

-Buenos Días. -saludo lo más cortes que pudo.

Hinata le sonrio, Neji sólo asintio, a diferencia de Hanabi que sólo bufo irritada.

Caminaron entre cotilleos y risas de Hinata y Sakura.

-¡Buenos Días alumnos! -les saludaba el director, todos estaban el el gimnasio escuchando las palabras del director. -Como todos saben cada año se hace una excursión a algún lugar elegido por el Presidente Estudiantil. Este año Uchiha-san a decidido visitar el museo de arte y cerámica.

Se escucho un gran murmullo en todo el lugar.

Sasuke que estaba cerca de Naruto resoplo, su hermano siempre ganaba la Presidencia. Tenía un propio club de fans. Era el chico popular de la institucion.

Lo peor era el dichoso viaje en el cual debían ir, su hermano siempre elegía lugares "didácticos" para aprender durante la excursión.

-¿Museo? -pregunto divertido Naruto.

-Sí tú hermano nos llevara a los videojuegos lo adoraria. -murmuro Shikamaru.

-Es un pesado... Igualmente todos lo adoran.

-Me dio el alucinogeno así que a mi no me importa donde quiera ir.

-Hola chicos y bellas damas. -hablo Itachi en el estrado. Se escucharon los gritos de sus fans y aplausos de los demás alumnos. -Como cada año, nuestra excursión se llevara a cabo a dos meses del inicio de clases. Pero este año será diferente. Los alumnos de la primaria y la secundaria se mezclaran. Se que no les parecerá muy agradable pero debido a algunos accidentes el año pasado, el consejo a decidido que un alumno de la secundaria cuidara a uno de primaria. Será por seguridad. -añadió al ver la cara de fastidio de algunos. -Se sortear los salones y luego los alumnos.

-Esto será divertido... -susurro Naruto.

(*-*)

-¡Itachi! -llamó Naruto corriendo tras el pelinegro.

-¿Naruto-chan? ¿Que sucede?

-¿Podría pedirte un favor? -lo miro con ojos de cacharrito.

-No volveré a robar ninguna sustancia extraña Naruto-chan. -consideraba a Naruto como un hermanito menor. Pero no quería meterlos a los dos en un problema.

-¿Que? No, no se trata de eso. -negó con la cabeza. -Es sobre la selección de salones.

Itachi suspiro, aquello los meteria en un problema.

(*-*)

-¡¿Que hiciste que?!

-Baja la voz. Sólo le pedí un favor a tu hermano un pequeño favor.

-Ok, te pusiste a pensar que eso es ilegal.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Nada malo pasará.

-Sí algo sale mal no cuentes conmigo.

-Calmate, te pondrán con alguien que te gustara.

(*-*)

-Joday Ichido con Kaito Tamiyake. Sakura Namikaze con Sasuke Uchiha. Ino Yamanaka con Shikamaru Nara. Hinata Hyuuga con...

-Que sea yo, que sea yo, que sea yo, que sea yo, que s...

-Naruto Namikaze. Ichima con...

Ya no escucho más, estaba tan feliz que casi se pone a bailar la macarena en medio del salón.

Sonrio feliz, Itachi no le falló.

(*-*)

-Y recuerden que el viaje será en una semana. -se escuchaba la vos del viejo Sarutobi por los megáfonos.

(*-*)

-Lo hiciste... Gracias... -Rodó los ojos, Sasuke tenía cara de idiota, desde el momento que supo que estaría con la histérica de su hermana.

En ese momento jugaban "Terror Zombie 3" en la casa de Shikamaru.

-Lo ves yo cumplí mi palabra. -se codeo mientras se inclinaba apretando los controles.

-Es obvio que eso fue a suerte tú solo hiciste que te pusieran a Hinata... Nunca pensaste en nosotros. -Shikamaru los miraba fastidiado mientras mataba a un Zombie.

-Estas enojado porque la escandalosa de Ino Yamanaka será tú responsable. -Sasuke apuñalo al Naruto.

-¡Oye! -reclamó este.

-Esa chica es una problemática. -Suspiro Shikamaru.

-Al menos no fue Shion, esa chica nos fulmina cada ves que nos mira. Creo que sigue enojada por la escena que montamos en la heladeria. -Naruto recordó como los había mirado el día siguiente a su plan.

¿Pero como iban a saber que era compañera de Sakura y Hinata?

-Creo que sí fuera por ella nos cortada en pedacitos y nos daría a los perros. -Sasuke mató a dos Zombies más y el juego término.

(*-*)

Naruto estaba algo nervioso. Estaría con Hinata todo el día y no sabía como actuar exactamente.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto? -dio un respondo al oír su vos a su lado.

Estaban recorriendo las instalaciones del museo.

-Claro. -sonríe y ella se lo devolvió.

-¿Te gusta el arte?

-P-pues a decir verdad, no soy ningún fanático del arte.

-¿Quieres escapar? -la miro al no saber sí había escuchado bien. -Afuera hay una tienda de videojuegos. Nadie se dara cuenta.

Hinata no sabía porque había dicho todo eso sobre la salida. Miro a Naruto que la miraba extrañado y se arrepintió al instante.

-¿Encerio?

-B-bueno no... La verdad... Sí no quieres...

-Wow sería genial.

Sonrio, le tomo la mano para arrastrarlo afuera sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta.

(*-*)

-¿Y dime Sasuke-kun, tú hermano está soltero?

Sasuke gruño ante la pregunta de Sakura, no había parado de hacer preguntas sobre su hermano.

¿Sería posible que Itachi le gustara?

Sí fuera cierto el mismo se encargaria de que aquello no transcendiera a mayores.

-Hmp. Mi hermano tiene una novia de la universidad. -para el no pasó desapercibido la desilusión en el rostro de la pelirrosa.

-Que lastima.

Se mataria luego por lo que haría.

-¿T-te g-gusta?

Bien. Ya lo había preguntado, ahora se aguantaría la respuesta.

Sólo a el se le ocurría lanzar semejante disparate.

Ahora venía aquel fastidioso s...

-No... Jajaja, a Ino le gusta... Es cierto que me gustan pelinegros, pero Itachi no es mi tipo... -sonrio, miró uno de los cuadros que se exhibía. -Estoy aburrida. ¿Notaran nuestra ausencia?

Sasuke no era de los que sonreír abiertamente pero no pudo evitar reír un poco a aquella indirecta.

-Afuera hay un café.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí?

Entrelazo su delicada mano con la de el que era mucho más pequeña.

Sasuke miro la diferencia de tamaño y no pudo evitar pensar que en algunos años sus manos serían más grandes que la de ella y podría cubrirla completamente.

(*-*)

Shikamaru suspiro aburrido, desde el momento en que Ino y él se escaparon del grupo y comenzaron a vagabundear por la ciudad no hacían más que mirar tiendas y eso lo aburría considerablemente. Hubiera preferido volver al ómnibus y dormir en el asiento de la esquina.

Ino sólo revisaba ropas, zapatos y accesorios. ¿Que acaso no había una ley que prohibiera que una mujer observará tanta ropa sin comprar?

-Estoy aburrido y resulta problemático acompañarte.

-Shika-chan deja de quejarte... No deberías estar saltando de felicidad por estar con una mujer como yo.

-Eres una adolescente inmadura. -¡Ja! esa puberta no era ninguna mujer.

-¡¿Como te atreves puequeñajo?! -Ino estaba al borde de su poca paciencia con ese niñito, que lo único que lo hacia era quejarse. Era irritante.

-Ya han pasado dos horas... -No deseaba pasar más tiempo con esa dramática. -Lo mejor sería irnos de una ves, la excursión sólo dura unas cuatro horas y ya han pasado tres desde que llegamos.

-Veremos sí hay algo lindo en aquella tienda de ahí. -apuntó una zapatería que estaba ubicada en una esquina.

-Será la última. -advirtió. Se sentía como el adulto en aquella situación.

La vio de rojo sentir completamente desinteresada.

(*-*)

-¡Todos dentro del Bus! -Un profesor gritaba frente a los cuatro ómnibus, que llevarían de vuelta a los alumnos. -¡Rápido!

Entraron corriendo en busca de buenos asientos. Cuando todos estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares, una Profesora entró en ómnibus que llevaba a los alumnos de 14 y 8 años.

-¿Están todos? -Todos afirmaron. -Bien... -Se volvió al conductor para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. -Les traeré unas hojas donde marcaran sus nombres, es sólo una medida para asegurar que se encuentran todos.

(*-*)

-Hinata, creo que deberíamos volver al museo... -quería con todas sus fuerzas seguir jugando con ella, pero ya era algo tarde y seguro estaban por partir. Ese día no le fue mal del todo, había descubierto que a Hinata le gustaban los videojuegos, y no sólo eso, sino que era una gran jugadora.

-¡Kami-sama! Es cierto... -lo miro. -Ya es algo tarde, lo siento me olvide de la hora. Soy la peor responsable del mundo.

Se sentía como una completa irresponsable, ella debía cuidar de Naruto y lo único que había hecho era jugar y jugar. Sin contar el mal ejemplo que daría.

-Nah... No te preocupes, yo también tengo la culpa por apoyarte... -sonrio.

Eso tuvo el efecto de deprimir aún más a Hinata, Naruto a verlo se sintió como un ser despreciable. La estaba culpando deliberadamente.

-N-no quise decir e-eso y-yo...

-Tranquilo vamos... -Le dio una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Salieron tomados de la mano. Caminaron un poco y al llegar vieron a Ino y Shikamaru sentados en las escaleras. Ino tenía las manos en la cabeza mientras Shikamaru parecía analizar algo pues estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ino-chan , Shikamaru-chan!

-¡Hinata! -Ino se abrazo al cuello de Hinata.

-¿Que pasa?

-N-nos dejaron.

-¿Que? -esperaba que lo que Ino acababa de decir no se refiera a lo que estaba pensando.

-N-nos dejaron. -repitió.

-¿Shikamaru es cierto? -Naruto se acerco a su amigo.

-Me temo que sí.

-Vaya.

El Museo quedaba a tres ciudades de su casa. Itachi lo eligió por ser uno de los mejores museos de arte y cerámica.

-¿Chicos que sucede? -se voltearon al escuchar a Sakura.

-¿Tú también? -pregunto Ino.

-¿Yo? ¿Que? -miro confundida a Hinata,Ino,Shikamaru y Naruto.

-Al parecer todos nosotros nos separamos del grupo y se fueron sin nosotros.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Moriremos aquí! -exclamo Sakura.

-¡Algún secuestrador nos llevara y nos violara! -añadió Ino.

Hinata bufo, en el tiempo que llevaba con ellas había aprendido que no existían personas más exageradas y dramáticas que esas dos.

-Tranquilas sólo debemos tomar un taxi o llamar a nuestros padres.

-Yo no tengo crédito... -dijo Sakura cabizbaja.

-Mi batería murió. -Ino mostró su teléfono celular apagado.

-Yo deje mi teléfono en casa. -contesto Hinata al ver que la miraban.

-¡¿Y ahora?!

-Sólo nos queda la opción del taxi. -Hinata intentaba mantenerse optimista.

-Sí vamos en taxi necesitamos dinero y yo use lo poco que traje para comprar unos pastelillos. -dijo Sakura.

-Pues yo use mi dinero para comprarme unas pulseras. -Ino levanto su brazo para mostrar las esclavas plateadas en su muñeca.

-Diablos. Yo use me dinero en juegos.

De repente las tres miraron a Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru.

-Ustedes. -apuntó Ino.

-Yo tengo 25. -Shikamaru saco un billete de 20 y unas monedas.

-Hmp... Sólo tengo 30.

-No es suficiente con eso. Necesitamos al menos 200.

-Pongan todo lo que tengan aquí. -Ino puso su sombrero de diseñador frente a ellos.

-Sólo tenemos 80, juntando lo que nos sobró. -contó Hinata.

-Preguntamos a ese taxi de allá. -Señaló Sasuke.

-Hola señor, ¿Cuanto nos cobraría por llevarnos a Konoha? -pregunto Sakura.

-A todos, por 250.

Se miraron un momento, no tenían el suficiente dinero y ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

-Aquí tiene... -Naruto le extendió tres billetes de 100. Al percatarse de las miradas pregunto. -¿Que?

-¿Porque tienes tanto dinero Naruto? -pregunto Sakura. Extrañado de que su hermano pequeño tuviera tanto dinero.

-Existe algo llamado "ahorro" ¿sabías? -contesto burlan cuando todos se subieron.

El en las piernas de Hinata enfrente y el resto en los asientos de atrás, pues no podrían sentarse todos cómodamente atrás.

-¿Y porque traes tus ahorros?

-Más vale estar preparados... - "y comprarle algo a Hinata" añadió mentalmente.

Todos le miraron extrañados, pero no dijeron nada más.

(*-*)

El viaje duro alrededor de tres horas, al llegar se encontraron con los profesores y sus padres desesperados frente a la casa Namikaze. Luego de disculparse por perder el ómnibus y repetir que fue culpa de ellos,recibieron algunos regaños y todos se dispersaron.

Naruto observó como todos volvían a sus casas. Se dio la vuelta a su casa pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

Miro arriba y vio a una sonriente Hinata.

-Gracias, fue un día increíble. -Le dio un beso en el cachete y se fue a su casa.

Pasó unos segundos donde Naruto tenía su mano sobre su mejillas.

-¡Siii! -gritó y salto. -¡Lo logré!

Miro en dirección a la casa Hyuuga, sonrio como idiota una ves más y entró a su casa.

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•.

Siento la demoraa, mi musa me abandono. Jejeje.

Pero la recompensa es este cap largo.

Es una introducción a la próxima cita de Hinata así que atentos.

Jajaja, Gracias a sus comentarios y a los que siguen y ponen en favorito.

Pueden agregarme en facebook : Viri Castellano.

Amo sus review, los leo para inspirarme enserio!

**ÚLTIMAMENTE NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO DE RESPONDER SUS PRECIOSOS REVIEW ASÍ LO HARÉ POR PM.**

**BESOS Y CUIDENSE.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEW.**

**Viri-chan ;)**


End file.
